icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saskatchewan Midget AAA Hockey League
The Saskatchewan Midget AAA Hockey League (SMAAAHL) is a Midget 'AAA' ice hockey league, with teams based in the province of Saskatchewan, Canada. It is the highest level of minor hockey in the province. Players in this league are 18 years of age or younger and often move on to play major junior hockey in the Western Hockey League or junior 'A' hockey in the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League followed by college hockey in the United States. Several have eventually gone on to professional hockey careers in the National Hockey League or in Europe. Each year's playoff champion advances to the regional midget 'AAA' championship, the winner of which earns a spot in the Telus Cup national championship. Saskatchewan teams have won a combined 14 national titles since 1979. The Notre Dame Hounds won the 2018 Telus Cup becoming the first 5 time Champion. Teams SMAAAHL Alumni *Carter Ashton - Saskatoon Contacts:(NHL) Tampa Bay Lightning *James Wright - Saskatoon Contacts:(NHL) Tampa Bay Lightning *Jared Cowen - Saskatoon Contacts:(NHL) Ottawa Senators *Jaden Schwartz - Notre Dame Hounds:(NHL) St Louis Blues *Brad Richards - Notre Dame Hounds:(NHL) Chicago Blackhawks *Tyler Myers - Notre Dame Hounds:(NHL) Winnipeg Jets *Vincent Lecavalier - Notre Dame Hounds:(NHL) Philadelphia Flyers *Jarret Stoll - Saskatoon Blazers:(NHL) Los Angeles Kings *Rhett Warrener - Saskatoon Blazers:(NHL) Calgary Flames *Brent Sopel - Saskatoon Contacts:(NHL) Chicago Blackhawks *Colby Armstrong - Saskatoon Blazers:(NHL) Atlanta Thrashers *Riley Armstrong - Yorkton Harvest:(NHL) San Jose Sharks *Cory Sarich - Saskatoon Contacts:(NHL) Calgary Flames *Ryan Bayda - Saskatoon Contacts:(NHL) Carolina Hurricanes *Brayden Schenn - Saskatoon Contacts:(NHL) Philadelphia Flyers *Luke Schenn - Saskatoon Contacts:(NHL) Philadelphia Flyers *Patrick Marleau - Swift Current Legionnaires:(NHL) Toronto Maple Leafs *Nolan Schaefer - Yorkton Harvest:(NHL) Minnesota Wild *Peter Schaefer - Yorkton Harvest:(NHL) Boston Bruins *Nick Schultz - Yorkton Harvest:(NHL) Philadelphia Flyers *Nathan Paetsch - Tisdale Trojans:(NHL) Buffalo Sabres *Brooks Laich - Tisdale Trojans:(NHL) Washington Capitals *Jordan Hendry - Tisdale Trojans:(NHL) Chicago Blackhawks *Tyson Strachan - Tisdale Trojans:(NHL) St. Louis Blues *Wendel Clark - Notre Dame Hounds:(NHL) Toronto Maple Leafs *Rod Brind'Amour - Notre Dame Hounds:(NHL) Carolina Hurricanes *Sean Couturier - Notre Dame Hounds:(NHL) Philadelphia Flyers *Morgan Rielly - Notre Dame Hounds:(NHL) Toronto Maple Leafs *Dwight King - Beardy's Blackhawks:(NHL) Los Angeles Kings *Josh Manson - Prince Albert Mintos:(NHL) Anaheim Ducks Champions *2019 Notre Dame Hounds *2018 Notre Dame Hounds *2017 Regina Pat Canadians *2016 Notre Dame Hounds *2015 Regina Pat Canadians *2014 Notre Dame Argos *2013 Saskatoon Contacts *2012 Saskatoon Contacts *2011 Prince Albert Mintos *2010 Notre Dame Hounds *2009 Notre Dame Hounds *2008 Notre Dame Hounds *2007 Prince Albert Mintos *2006 Prince Albert Mintos *2005 Saskatoon Contacts *2004 Tisdale Trojans *2003 Yorkton Harvest *2002 Tisdale Trojans *2001 Beardy's Blackhawks *2000 Saskatoon Contacts *1999 Regina Pat Canadians *1998 Saskatoon Contacts *1997 Tisdale Trojans *1996 Regina Pat Canadians *1995 Tisdale Trojans *1994 Regina Pat Canadians *1993 Regina Pat Canadians *1992 Saskatoon Blazers *1991 Notre Dame Hounds *1990 Notre Dame Hounds *1989 Regina Pat Canadians *1988 Regina Pat Canadians *1987 Notre Dame Varsity Hounds *1986 Notre Dame Varsity Hounds *1985 Regina Pat Canadians *1984 Notre Dame Hounds *1983 Regina Pat Canadinas *1982 Notre Dame Hounds *1981 Notre Dame Hounds *1980 Notre Dame Hounds *1979 Notre Dame Hounds *1978 Saskatoon Contacts *1977 Regina Pat Canadians *1975 Saskatoon Blazers *1972 Saskatoon Blazers External links * SMAAAHL.com Category:Ice hockey leagues